


судьба наносит на гранит имена.

by bluewidow



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: #au #preeverything #60s, F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewidow/pseuds/bluewidow
Summary: Never even realized how lost I was without her, but I always was. Just some lost soldier who forgot he ever had a home… until she gave me one.// Nadal jestem przeciwko Brutashy, więc...





	1. Chapter 1

Na początku lat 50-tych XX wieku, Red Room wkroczył w ostatnią fazę szkoleń programowych w Moskwie. Z ramienia KGB do projektu ściągnięto ostatnią dziewczynkę, która w przyszłości miała zostać Czarną Wdową.  Po latach żmudnych, krwawych i bolesnych treningów urosła do rangi śmiercionośnej broni, którą mogła poszczycić się tylko najwspanialsza Mateczka Rosja.

Pod koniec lat 50-tych Zimowy Żołnierz wiedział, że drugiej takiej jak ona nigdy nie poznał, nie mówiąc już o trenowaniu. Natalia Romanova była inna niż wszystkie. Niezależnie od tego jak bardzo KGB chciało ją sobie podporządkować, ciągle była sobą; ciągle z podniesioną głową szła przez kolejne etapy treningów.

Aż w końcu przyszła chwila prawdy.

Zimowy Żołnierz nienawidził prowadzenia misji z _kimś_. Zdecydowanie bardziej wolał działać w pojedynkę, mogąc się w pełni skupić na swoim zadaniu. Jeśli tylko przełożeni przekazywali mu pod skrzydła jakiegoś świeżego agenta, bądź też osobę, która nigdy nie działała  w terenie, miał ochotę się zbuntować. Tak, jak to było w 1960 roku, gdy niczym cień krążył za pierwszym sekretarzem PZPR – Nikitą Chruszczowem. Do tej pory dziękował sam sobie, że nie zaufał temu szczeniakowi – Ilji Stepanowiczowi, który zbagatelizował donos o próbie zamachu na przywódcę Związku Radzieckiego. Gdyby to zrobił, zostałby pozbawiony głowy w ramach kary, za niedopilnowanie sekretarza.

Nie miał ochoty – jednakże – wspominać tamtych wydarzeń, chcąc skupić się na nowym zadaniu. Słowa głównego dowódcy KGB, Władimira Jefimowicza Siemiczastnego, do tej pory brzęczały mu nieprzyjemnie w głowie.

_Towarzyszu, jutro o 8 rano wylot z Wnukowa. Razem z Natalią macie stawić się u Sacharowskiego w Waszyngtonie. On wam wszystko wytłumaczy._

Już wtedy zaświeciła mu się lampka ostrzegawcza. Sacharowski stanowił jedno z najważniejszych ogniw zagranicznego ramienia KGB skierowanego na Stany Zjednoczone, co mogło oznaczać tylko jedno. Jakiekolwiek niepowodzenie wiązać się będzie ze śmiercią wszystkich, którzy brali udział w misji. A _oni_ dali mu Natalię pod opiekę.

Zaklnął siarczyście pod nosem, szukając w kieszeni kurtki zapalniczki. Dałby sobie rękę odciąć, że zabierał ją z mieszkania Sacharowskiego! Zdecydowanie wszystko szło nie po jego myśli. Jak niby miałby zabić prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych, który ciągle jest pod ochroną, a on sam dysponuje tylko karabinem i Natalią, która niczym nastolatka zachwyca się wszystkim, co widzi? Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że kobieta pierwszy raz jest poza granicami Związku Radzieckiego, ale – jako jej nauczyciel oraz mentor – oczekiwał po niej pełnego profesjonalizmu. Tak, jak ją uczył.

\- Zagubiony chłopcze, tego szukasz? – usłyszał przy swoim uchu melodyjny głos, w którym delikatnie wybrzmiewał rosyjski akcent. Przed oczami zaś mignęła mu jego srebrna zapalniczka z wygrawerowanym numerem 56898.

 – Widzisz? Nadaję się na kieszonkowca.

Natalia zaśmiała się, gdy tylko Zimowy Żołnierz odwrócił się w jej stronę. Spojrzawszy na nią z politowaniem, płynnym ruchem ręki odebrał swoją własność, tuż po tym odpalając papierosa. Ciągle jednak przyglądał się Natalii, która pozostawała w delikatnym szoku po jego reakcji.

Pierwszy raz odkąd ją poznał, zobaczył w niej kogoś więcej niż żołnierza czy też agenta. Rude fale niesfornie opadały na jej ramiona, usta wygięte w delikatny uśmiech i te wielkie oczy, głębokie niczym ocean. Przez krótki moment pozostał w swoim świecie, zastanawiając się, co by było, _gdyby…_  . Dopiero, gdy Natalia usiadła tuż przy nim na krześle, opierając się o blat barowy, oprzytomniał, powracając do żywych.

\- Jeszcze wiele nauki przed tobą, wiewióreczko – zaśmiał się, prosząc kelnera o jeszcze jeden kieliszek oraz o następną kolejkę.

Bar ten był zdecydowanie najlepszym miejscem, w którym powinni się znaleźć. Prowadzony przez jednego z agentów stanowił za punkt przerzutowy, miejsce spotkań kontaktów oraz przede wszystkim za małą namiastkę ojczyzny dla tych, którzy na zawsze wyjechali ze Związku Radzieckiego. Delikatne brzmienie gramofonu przyjemnie zagłuszało zgiełk miasta, przywołując tylko wspomnienia, uczucia – wszystko to, co agentowi i zabójcy jest zbędne do życia.

\- Więc mnie naucz! – Natalia ponownie tego dnia się zaśmiała.

Tym razem śmiech ten był naturalny, nie brzmiał jak z tych wyuczonych przez Red Room. Zimowy Żołnierz pierwszy raz miał wrażenie, że przebywa w towarzystwie tej prawdziwej Natalii, całkowicie niekontrolowanej przez KGB, Red Room czy też powagę sytuacji.

\- Chcesz się poczuć jak prawdziwa Amerykanka? To chodź.

Nie czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję ze strony rudowłosej, złapał ją bioniczną ręką za dłoń i stanowczym ruchem pociągnął za sobą na środek baru – jedyne miejsce bez żadnego stolika, gdzie można było na spokojnie stanąć, nie martwiąc się tym, że komuś się przeszkadza. Widząc zakłopotanie i niepewność wymalowaną na twarzy Natalii, mocniej ścisnął jej drobną dłoń, drugą rękę zaś położył na wysokości jej talii, przyciągając kobietę do siebie na tyle blisko, że czuł jej przyśpieszony oddech na swojej skórze. Czuł jak po jej ciele przebiegają kolejne dreszcze, co sprawiało mu dziwną satysfakcję oraz przywoływało na jego twarzy uśmiech.

\- Что ж ты милая смотришь искоса, Низко голову наклоня? Трудно высказать и не высказать Всё, что на сердце у меня* – zanucił do ucha Natalii tuż za Aloszą Awdiejewem tekst piosenki, delikatnie kołysząc się w tańcu.

Zupełnie nie spodziewał się reakcji Natalii, która całkowicie pozwoliła mu prowadzić, a zamknąwszy oczy nuciła melodię znaną praktycznie każdemu Rosjaninowi. Pierwszy raz widział w niej prawdziwą kobietę, a nie przestraszoną zwierzynę rzuconą na głęboką wodę. Pierwszy raz czuł, że ma jakiekolwiek inne uczucia od chęci zabijania – zupełnie jakby ta rudowłosa małolata stopiła warstwy lodu, które otuliły jego serce. Pierwszy raz w życiu chciał się o kogoś zatroszczyć. Pierwszy raz po prostu żył, a nie egzystował.

Dłuższy moment trwali w tańcu, nie dbając o to, że są w samym środku gniazda os.  Tak, jakby cały świat na tę jedną chwilę przestał istnieć. Tak, jakby jedynymi osobami na świecie byli tylko oni.

***

Potem był strzał. Pocisk przeleciał nad tłumem zebranym w Dallas, chcących spotkać się z prezydentem Stanów Zjednoczonych. Natalia chybiła, trafiając Kennedy’ego w szyję, raniąc gubernatora Conally’ego. Chwilę potem padł drugi strzał.  Zimowy Żołnierz nie chybił, czaszka prezydenta pękła, a krew, resztki mózgu ozdobiły czerwienią garsonkę prezydentowej.

Jak cienie opuścili swoje stanowiska, kierując się prosto na lotnisko, gdzie czekał na nich samolot do Moskwy. Stany Zjednoczone pożegnali, trzymając się za ręce. Tylko Natalia nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że każdy jej dotyk przypominał Zimowemu Żołnierzowi o Jamesie Buchananie Barnesie; o jego życiu w USA; służbie w wojsku i przyjaźni z Kapitanem Ameryką. Tylko Zimowy Żołnierz nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że jakiekolwiek wspomnienia na temat jego przeszłości, będą tylko pretekstem…

***

Natalia ukradkiem wytarła pojedynczą łzę z kącika oczu, gdy kriokomora z Zimowym Żołnierzem zniknęła z zasięgu jej wzroku. Była w końcu Czarną Wdową, śmiercionośną bronią KGB, nie mogła okazywać żadnych uczuć – zwłaszcza tak niewygodnego dla agenta jak miłość… Wiedziała tylko, że musi być silna i gdy nadejdzie moment, przypomni mu o Jamesie Buchananie Barnesie i o tym, co czuła do niego...

 

* Alosza Awdiejew - Podmoskiewskie Wieczory

** W tytule Basta - Mama, I'm a criminal.

 

 


	2. за тебя

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TO NIE MOGŁO SIĘ WYDARZYĆ ;X

Chłodny listopadowy wiatr przyjemnie muskał swymi podmuchami jego twarz. Być może w innych okolicznościach przejąłby tym się bardziej – ryzyko choroby zawsze sprawiało, że tracił życie (zupełnie jak typowy facet). Jednakże odkąd opuścił kriokomorę zapomniał, co do chłód – obecnie częściej przejmował się słońcem, które znacząco go męczyło. Tym razem Bucky pozostał niewzruszony nagłą zmianą pogody. Ostatnie wydarzenia sprawiły, że nie obchodziło go nic.  
Teoretycznie powinien się cieszyć. W końcu zabili Thanosa, on powrócił do życia, ale za jaką cenę?  
To zdecydowanie nie powinno tak wyglądać. W chwili obecnej powinni siedzieć wszyscy razem, cieszyć się ze zwycięstwa, a nie opłakiwać zmarłych towarzyszy broni.  
Westchnął ciężko, odgarniając zbuntowane kosmyki włosów muskane przez wiatr. Zdecydowanie nie miał siły ani tym bardziej ochoty jechać na pogrzeb Starka, ale Steve nie dałby mu żyć, Sam wypominałby, a reszta... Reszta pewnie nie zwróciłaby uwagi na jego brak. Czuł jednak, że musi się tam pojawić, chociażby z szacunku względem Howarda i Marii.  
Gotowy? - usłyszał za sobą głos Steve'a, który wyrwał go z krainy myśli.  
Bucky kiwnął tylko twierdząco głową i ruszył w stronę quinjeta, przy którym stała już Wanda w towarzystwie Langa.  
Zdawał sobie sprawę, że wszyscy czekają tylko na niego, bo nigdzie nie widział Bannera, Fury'ego i reszty, która miała zebrać się z nimi na pogrzeb Starka. Tylko Clint i Rhodey nie zdecydowali się na podróż z nimi – pierwszy razem z rodziną miał być dołączyć na miejscu, a drugi od kilku dni razem z Happy'm byli u Pepper i Morgan, chcąc dodać im otuchy w tych ciężkich chwilach.  
Bolało go to. Nie sam fakt, że Stark zmarł, w końcu nigdy nie przepadali za sobą, ale wszyscy skupili się na nim, zapominając o jeszcze jednej cichej ofiarze Thanosa. Natasha umarła, odeszła cicho, a wszyscy jakby wyparli z pamięci ten fakt, jakby nie chcąc o tym mówić. Bucky to rozumiał. Tony był liderem Avengersów, Wdowa tylko jego koleżanką, ale ona też złożyła swoje życie za innych, a jednak nikt jej nie opłakiwał.  
Nikt oprócz niego.  
Ponownie westchnął, kierując się w stronę quinjeta, który po krótkiej chwili wbił się w powietrze. Podróż do domu Starków wyjątkowo dłużyła mu się – tak, jakby czas całkowicie się zatrzymał...

***

Wakanda go zachwycała. Pierwszy raz od dawna oddychał bez obaw, że ostatni raz czuje w płucach powietrze. Tutaj nie był Zimowym Żołnierzem, śmiercionośną bronią stworzoną dla Hydry i dla niej wykonującą czarną robotę. Tutaj mógł być sobą, Bialym Wilkiem, który choć w części odpokutowywał swoje grzechy – a ich miał naprawdę dużo.  
I chociaż początkowo chciał pozostać w kriokomorze do śmierci, był wdzięczny Shuri i T'Challi, że wybudzili go z hibernacji, usuwając wszelkie ślady po kontroli umysłu. Tak, zdecydowanie podziwiał ich za upór i determinację w postawieniu go na nogi i doprowadzeniu do pełnej użyteczności. I chociaż pozostawał bez ręki, naprawdę mu to nie przeszkadzało W końcu miał czystą kartotekę. 

Poprawił zbuntowaną szatę, która postanowiła zsunąć się z kikuta, komentując to krótim przekleństwem. Mimo, że cieszył się z nowej szansy, nadal miał spore problemy z czynnościami dnia codziennego. Chociaż od wybudzenia minęło kilka miesięcy, nadal nie mógł się przyzwyczaić do tego małego braku...  
\- Żołnierzu, chyba wracasz do zdrowia – usłyszał za sobą kobiecy głos, który sprawił, że uśmiechnął się pod nosem – T'Challa powiedział, gdzie cię znajdę.  
\- Natalia Alianovna Romanova – powiedział, odwracając się do kobiety – Cóż cię sprowadza w te skromne progi?  
Wydawało mu się, że kiedyś potrafił wyczuć jej obecność. Nie wiedział czemu, ale przy niej wszystko wydawało się takie spokojne, jakby nie był mordercą, osobą poszukiwaną. Zupełnie tak, jakby cały świat przestawał istnieć.  
Zrobił kilka kroków w jej kierunku, zbliżając się do niej na tyle, że czuł zapach jej różanych perfum. Uśmiechnął się na ten zapach, który otulił powietrze wokół nich. Naprawdę nie rozumiał, czemu przy niej czuł się tak bezpiecznie i bezbronnie...  
\- Słyszałam, że przypominasz sobie _przeszłość_.  
Widział w jej oczach strach. Doskonale znał to uczucie – miał z nim styczność ilekroć zabijał. Będąc Zimowym Żołnierzem, rozkoszował się tym widokiem, traktując je jako najlepsze i najpiękniejsze trofeum dla łowcy. Przecież był nim. Z rozkazu Hydry, dla Hydry, przez Hydrę był łowcą karmiącym się strachem swoich ofiar.  
Skupiając się na całej palecie emocji malujących się na twarzy Natalii, nie zauważył gdy ta uniosła dłoń i delikatnie przejechała opuszkami palców po łuskach będących resztkami jego mechanicznej ręki. W pierwszym odruchu, odsunął się gwałtownie od kobiety, mając wrażenie, że jej delikatny dotyk stapiał pamiątki po bionicznej kończynie. Dopiero po krótkiej chwili spojrzał na Natalię przepraszająco, jakby prosząc, by kontynuowała tę pieszczotę przypominającą im obojgu przepiękny Nowy Jork lat 60-tych  
\- Что ж ты милая смотришь искоса, Низко голову наклоня? Трудно высказать и не высказать Всё, что на сердце у меня - wyszeptał, jakby chciał, powrócić do tamtych beztroskich dni

***

Quinjet nagle zaczął się zbliżać do lądowania. Nagle – Bucky w pewnym momencie stracił rachubę czasu, powracając myślami do tych ulotnych chwil, które niegdyś były jego drogowskazami do oazy.  
\- Hej, jesteś z nami? - spytała Wanda, kładąc swoją rękę na bionicznej ręce Bucky'ego. Dopiero wtedy skierował na nią swój wzrok, żałując, że nie założył okularów przeciwsłonecznych. Wówczas nikt nie dostrzegłby łez, które napłynęły mu do oczu na samą myśl o Natalii. Ledwo zdążył ją odzyskać, a już stracił. Tym razem na zawsze – Wiem, że jest ci ciężko. Tak samo jak ty, straciłam wszystko, ale damy radę. Musimy dać, dla nich. Natasha, Vision, Tony... Oni muszą wiedzieć, że jesteśmy na tyle silni, żeby przeżyć i przetrwać to wszystko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oczywiście znowu wspomniane Moskiewskie wieczory (boże, kocham tę piosenkę!)  
> I nie, nienawidzę MCU za te ofiary ;x

**Author's Note:**

> Post oczywiście nie ma na celu propagowania komunizmu. Użyte imiona oraz nazwiska i ich zbieżność do prawdziwych osób są zbiegiem okoliczności.


End file.
